Nucleic acid hybridization assays have the potential to become powerful tools in the diagnosis of medical and veterinary disorders caused by pathogenic organisms, cancerous cells and genetic defects in chromosomes. However, a number of problems exist with the current technology which makes its application to diagnostics impractical. The assay must be extremely sensitive, reproducible, require few technical manipulations and thus be suitable for kits and automation.